Changing Batteries
by Onmoraki
Summary: One wanted to die, the other tried to survive. They thought differently, yet it just clicked. Allen has lived on the streets for long,trying to find a reason, maybe all these years on the streets made him seem insane wanting to die. But when he's taken away from the streets, why does the anti-social try to tell him otherwise? "Are you even a human, Allen? What are you?"


**WARNING! CONTAINS: SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, SWEARING!**

Prologue: Black flower, beautiful flower.

.oOo.

 _I spoke to god today.  
And she said that she's ashamed._

' _What have I become? What have I done?'_

 _I spoke to the devil today and he swears he's not to blame.  
And I understood. 'Cause I feel the same._

 _Arms wide open.  
I stand alone.  
I'm no hero, and I'm not made of stone._

 _Right or wrong?  
I can hardly tell!_

 _I'm on the wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell._

 _[Five finger death punch – Wrong side of heaven]_

.oOo.

Allen P.O.V

' _You're alone, you're on your own. So what, have you gone blind? Have you forgotten what you have, and what is yours…'_

People often say that the most powerful thing on earth is love and friendship.  
I only think it's laughable. The most sinful act is friendship. And the deadliest weapon on earth is love.

Those two words sound like poison in my mouth. Black sticky subject, yet it has such a sweet taste. But try to swallow the poison you only suffocate in its dark lies.

But why does the other make it sound so…happy and innocent?  
I think friendship is an act of sin, we are selfish humans, we only think about ourselves. We seem to think about others, we seem to act to care for each other. But that's all it is, an act! Because if I were pointing a gun at your friend and you. Offering a choice, to leave one behind and the other is free to go. You would save yourself. That's how selfish we are!

No? You would have saved your friend instead? Let me ask you then, did the thought of saving yourself cross your mind?

Love is the deadliest, that's what I avoid the most. They say love gives you unimaginable powers of courage. But that's it, the courage kills you. Once again we are too selfish. Or then we run at the dangers like mad people trying to impress your partner.

Ha. Pathetic.

We are selfish, we don't think about others. We don't think others as friends, we think them as pawns, useable or useless. But hey, that's what makes us human!  
I'm not denying that I'm less human than you, I simply saw 'the truth' behind this sweet sweet lie.

I think the world is too colorful. It's so blinding, it hides the dark truth behind its oh-so-beautiful shell.  
That's why I rarely open my eyes, I prefer to have my eyes closed. I wasn't 'lucky' enough to be born blind. Yet I was lucky enough to go through this… this hell! But I'm thankful for that. Because now I'm not a happy go lucky ignorant bastard!

* * *

"HEY! SCAM YOU RAT!" the restaurant head chef barks with pure anger from the back door.

I quickly grab the food I gathered from the bin and show a middle finger towards the chef before turning away. Seeing the finger the chef curses out loud and goes back inside to cook for the paying customers.

I avoid walking on the busy streets, and walk the backstreets. It's surprising how the mass of people seem to lessen just by turning into the backstreets. But I guess that's why they avoid them, you never know what's hiding there. There's no lamps on these streets and they always seem to be dark. Many people spill their rubbish on to the streets, that's why it always smells, every street rock seem to be sticky, covered by the endless mass of shit they always throw out. And that's also one of the reasons you shouldn't pick up food from these street.

I turn left and find my 'home'. My home happened to be placed behind a bin, in a big box that was left there. Many say I'm stupid for building my 'home' inside the box: 'Wait till it rains and the box collapses!' They often say, yet here it still stands.

The box is nothing special, a small cardboard box. I'm lucky that I'm small because of the lack of nutrition. Don't get me wrong, I hate being hungry. But I'm lucky to even fit 'home'.

"Hey Timcampy! Guess what I found for you!" my voice seems hoarse after so many years.

Timcampy is the only thing I held precious. Tim is a golem made by my father and his brother.  
He's made out of clay, but he looks like he was made out of gold. If I were to sell him, I could fool the shopkeeper for sure telling him that it's pure gold. I could get a couple of coins for that to buy food and shelter for a couple of days. Yet I would never do that, it's the only thing my father left me after he… died.

"Hey! Box boy!" I hear a man shout my stupid nickname.

"What?" I glare holes to the wall right in front of me. I feel the man putting his hand on my shoulder.

"What nice amount of food you found us!" he cheers. I turn my head towards him, apparently he has 'friends' with him. Great.

"Who said it was for you Jack?" I try to sound pissed, but my voice failed me sounding rather tired.  
 _'Well that works too.'_ I think.

'Jack' seemed pissed of my answer, I understand him, it's hard to find good food out on the streets, but he's lazy to even search for it, so he bullies the weaker to get the food.  
Good for him, he can take his extra anger out on new punching bags. But I didn't say I'm weaker, I'm just smarter. You don't always have to win a fight to be strong. You just have to outsmart them.

"Hey, You know I could just kill you and take the food from you!" 'Jack' sneers. His 'friends' cheer, encouraging him to put me into my place.

I turn around, facing 'Jack' fully now. My face seems to transform from the innocent bored look, to a smirking insane glee. "Are you the one to finally grant me my freedom?" I ask him while giggling.

His friends seem to shut up. "You're fucking insane!" they shout. I just giggle in return.

By then the first punch is flung. The fist hits dead on, on my face. I hear a pleasant _'crack'_ , while I feel my body being thrown backwards by the force. My feet up in the air, the time seems to slow, I feel how my head and body are slowly taken back into gravity's loving care, and I hit the stone ground below.

The pain feels unbearable, but soon lessens. More punches are flung at me, even some kicks are thrown at me. But I just lay on the ground, giggling and waiting with glee, hoping I would finally….

They stop. Their voices seem muffed, as they talk to each other. They soon look down at me, smiling at me. Giving me a small nod as thank you, and taking my food with them.

* * *

Kanda P.O.V

"We may suspect there's some activities of Akumas in this area" Komui yawns, trying to cover his mouth with one of his hands while pointing on a city in England. "I don't know why the Akumas have increased during the last few weeks, because no- " Komui yawns once again and continues "-Finder has found any innocence traces in this city at all. There might be something, I don't know. But find whatever the Akumas are searching for and bring it here."

Lavi and Lenalee whom have been sitting next to me seem to pounder over something.

"Are you sure that there's 'something' there, that the Akumas aren't only killing people there" Lavi asks.

Komui seems to glare back at Lavi. "Just go already" Komui sighs.

"Even though I don't want to send my lovely-sweet-innocent Lenalee there" he mutters for himself.

I grab my Mugen that was resting next to me on my shoulder and turn around to leave. Hearing the rabbit shout after me saying that we meet down by the boat in an half an hour.

* * *

Allen P.O.V

My left eye seems irritated, it feels like it's living its own life, searching for something. But I think it's only the blooming bruise that's growing on my face.

I climb inside my box and lay down. Tim flies inside the box as well and curls next to me.  
I curl inside my hoodie, hiding my legs under the oversized hoodie I'm wearing. As I close my eyes, I start to sing a lullaby to lull myself to sleep, trying to forget all my todays problems. Mostly hunger and tiredness.

" _When the blood dries in my veins,_ _and my heart feels no more pain._ _  
_ _I know, I'll be on my way_ _to heaven's door._

 _I know when I knock._ _  
_ _I'll be hoping I don't drop._ _  
_ _To a place where I will rise, like before._

 _I can feel, something happening,_ _that I've never felt before._ _  
_ _Hopeless dreaming will start._ _  
_ _Dragging me away from heaven's door._

 _When my mind stops thinking_ _a_ _nd my eyes stop blinking_ _  
_ _I hope..._ _Somebody's there_

 _When my heart stops beating_ _a_ _nd my lungs stop breathing_ _  
_ _In air..._ _I hope somebody cares_ _"_

* * *

Kanda P.O.V

We came to the city, London. Sure, they say this city is the city of life and beauty. Yet I think this city is only two faced. While walking down the main street you could see ignorant people walking around, laughing, hands held high. While you could see in the corner of your eyes that the backstreets were less lively, but you could see people rushing, grabbing visible food. Even fighting over a trash bin.

I notify Lavi and Lenalee that we should go to the backstreets to draw attention off the main street. Lavi grins, telling me how thoughtful I am. Even Lenalee gasps and says something about me not being heartless after all. Pfft... what did they think I am? A monster?

While walking a bit into the backstreet, I hear a soft voice, lulling itself.

"… _I can feel, something happening,_ _that I've never felt before._ _  
_ _Hopeless dreaming will start._ _  
_ _Dragging me away from heaven's door._

 _When my mind stops thinking_ _a_ _nd my eyes stop blinking_ _  
_ _I hope..._ _Somebody's there_

 _When my heart stops beating_ _a_ _nd my lungs stop breathing_ _  
_ _In air..._ _I hope somebody cares_ _"_

The song seemed to be filled with sadness, the voice sounded hoarse, almost like a whisper, yet loud enough to echo around the backstreets. But the song ended with a scream? No it sounded more like a shout of surprise.

I turn into a sprint and try to identify where the shout came from. As I stop and glide to turn to the next street, I stop. I see a small boy with long ragged white locks covering his eyes, climbing out from a cardboard box. The boy wore a gray oversized hoodie; that seems to be split new, while his black knee length shorts were ripped and ragged.

Right in front of the boy stood a Akuma, offering a gun like hand. What surprised me, was that the boy didn't shout in fear, no he seemed to be reaching towards the Akuma.

"Oh my god" I hear Lenalee whisper next to me.

"What an idiot!" I hear Lavi say in disbelief.

But what surprises us more, was that the boy grabbed the Akumas gun like arm, and lifted it, pointing it on his fore head. It was like he was telling the Akuma to blow his head off.

But as soon as we see the Akumas face of glee, we recover from our shock like state and take a splint to finish the Akuma off. Lenalee couldn't kick the Akuma, risking that she would kick the boy as well, or blow up the wall right next to them. Nor could Lavi slam his hammer on them. So I ran towards the Akuma, which didn't seem to pay any attention towards us. And soon Mugen finds itself inside the Akuma. Ripping the katana out, black like blood sprayed out making it rain.

"The black flower is the most beautiful. You really made it rain blood" the boy whispers.

Only that time I thought the boy was a wacko.

The boy turns his gaze towards me, not seemed to mind me at all, he doesn't look surprised at all. Even though many exorcist scream for their lives when they face their first Akuma. This boy didn't seem to mind anything at all. It was like he wasn't 'there' at all.

"The church huh…" the boy mutters. I lift a brow in confusion, looking down at the boy, now sitting on the ground looking up directly at me with his big tired gray eyes.

Suddenly the boys expression turns overly happy, like he's faking it all.

"Hello." he bows, pressing his forehead down on the ground. He was lowering himself.

I grunt and turn away. While I see Lenalee and Lavi walk past me stopping in front of the boy. I lean against a wall and wait, listening to their conversation.

"What are you doing here?" asks Lenalee with worry in her voice.

The boy looks up towards her in glee "Why I live here!" he exclaims with a smile on his face.

Lenalee and Lavi looks at each other with worry in their eyes.

"Hey! Hey!" the boy shouts in happiness "You work for the church right?"

"Yeah… how did you know that?" Lavi says while scratching his neck.

"The church kill the bad demons right?" the boy says "Are you here to kill me too?"

The boy gives us a smile of happiness, he looks like he's in pure bliss. But that makes it only creepy for us. Maybe we should take him with us and leave him in a mental hospital or something.

"Why would we do that, dear?" Lenalee asks.

"Because of my arm!" he shouts and lifts his left sleeve, showing a bright red arm, his hand that was hidden under the sleeve has a glowing green cross engraved in it.

Well, now we have another reason to take him with us.

.oOo.  
The bird it flies, high up in the sky, doesn't reach the human eye.  
Yet when it falls to the ground, it suddenly just dies.

.oOo.

* * *

 **And that's it for today. It's been long since I last wrote a DGM fanfiction. *sighs***

 **The songs here: Wrong side of heaven, You can be king again?, The end credit.  
**

 **I'm not from England, nor is English my mother language, so I make mistakes ok, feel free to correct me and send me ideas!**

 **And it's obious I don't own DGM, nor the cover picture, I won't be putting disclaimers anymore about how I don't own this. I say it now: I don't own DGM, the cover picture credits goes to the artist, I just own this plot.**

 **Please review, it gives me great motivation to write…**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING :)**


End file.
